


Remy Hates Logan

by GrngrDngr



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: ALSO LATER ON, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Gore, Sharing a Bed, Trans Character, later on i mean, like in the second paragraph, remy likes star wars + trek, waking up together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrngrDngr/pseuds/GrngrDngr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is having trouble adjusting after Logan leaves the institute. Remy is happy to give him some support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remy Hates Logan

Remy woke in the middle of the night, letting out a groan as he sat up. He could almost swear someone had been watching him as he hazily blinked, his eyes trying to adjust to the light. His eyes closed again- really, he was tired-, but then, he felt a three fingered hand on his shoulder, and tensed up. His eyes snapped open as he turned to the arm, then trailed his onyx and ruby eyes along the arm to the persons face. He wouldn’t have been surprised if it was Rogue, maybe even Pyro. Instead, it was Kurt. Kurt stood next to him, standing next to the bed with his tail nervously flicking behind him. It wagged nervously, then settled to curl tightly down the Nightcrawler’s left leg.  Remy looked at Kurt for a moment, his half-asleep mind still too groggy to think clearly, and simply moved aside in his bed, patting the empty space next to him with a smirk. He knew the Nightcrawler preferred to sleep with other people, and since Logan had left without saying goodbye, Kurt was taking it badly. 

Kurt looked to the empty space next to the Cajun, then, after making sure it was okay, immediately crawled onto the bed, curling up under the blankets, compressing his limbs as close to his stomach as he could. Remy laid on his belly under the sheets, one arm under his pillow and the other at his side. He looked at Kurt against his pillow, then brought his arm out, gently stroking the fur on Kurt's arm in his half-asleep state.

"You _can_  come closer," Remy began, stifling a yawn.

"No reason for us both to be uncomfortable. I ain't modest."

Gambit rolled over, closing his eyes as he snuggled into his pillow. He felt a tail against his leg, then shifting, and then the Nightcrawler was splayed out next to him, his tail twitching occasionally under the sheets as he slowly breathed in and out, sighing. Remy smiled, feeling Kurt's warm fur on his side. He sighed, hearing Kurt's purrs and quiet breathing, and fell asleep to them.

 

 

Gambit hummed to himself, feeling a tail wrapped around his leg and Kurt's soft mouth pressed to his bare shoulder. He blinked his eyes open slowly, looking at the window parallel to his bed. It was sunny out, and Kurt was out of the blanket, stretched out with his belly open to the sun. His head was turned to be on Remy's shoulder, but he purred as he felt the sunlight warming his fur. Gambit moved his hand back, finding Kurt's stomach and stroking it. 

"Bon matin, chère," the Cajun purred, turning over carefully so as not to Kurt Kurt's tail. He gently kissed Kurt's nose, then put his hand behind Kurt's neck, looking into his eyes. 

"How are you? Sleep well?"

Kurt smiled, then pecked Remy's cheek, crooning softly, "I'm doing better now that you're awake."

Remy felt his stomach flutter at Kurt's beautiful voice, his accent like music to his ears, and grinned.

"Well, let's see if I can't make you feel even better."

Using his hand, which was still behind Kurt's neck, Gambit pulled the other man into a kiss, smiling against his mouth. Kurt giggled into the embrace, making Remy kiss him harder, and moved his head to the side, kissing the corner of Remy's mouth quickly. Remy chuckled, stroking Kurt's bicep, and whispered softly, "I love you."

"I know," Kurt replied, kissing Gambit’s slightly scruffy neck.

"You saw Star Wars?"

"I stole the CD boxes from your closet," Kurt confessed, smothering a giggle.

“Well, I hope you liked them. Revenge of the Sith is my favourite movie! ...Well, if you don’t count Star Trek III.”

“I know,” Kurt cooed, and gently rubbed at Remy’s shoulders. “I did like them. Especially that robot- CP-EO?”

“It’s C-… You know, that’s not very nice,” Remy objected.

Remy glared at Kurt under the blue mutant’s laughter, then slowly broke his farce and giggled to himself, chuckling softly. He looked to Kurt's face, smiling warmly as he looked at his perfect cheekbones, nice plump lips, and long bluish-black lashes.

“Do you know how much I love you?”

Kurt looked at Remy attentively, then tilted his head and tapped a finger to his chin, feigning ignorance.

“You know, I can’t say I do.”

Remy snorted.

“I love you _so_ much. You’re my furry little boyfriend.”

“Oh really?” Kurt purred, his tail wagging playfully behind him.

“Mhm.”

Kurt raised his brows, then replied teasingly, “well, you’re my wonderful neck-bearded thief boyfriend.”

“Aww, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this is like, a series. it's going to be very gay and also maybe angsty i dont know.


End file.
